Johnny, Johnny Come Home
by amiundone
Summary: Johnny Cade is tired of getting beaten up and being scared all the time. Finally he runs away from it all but, not before he stopped to say goodbye to a really important friend.
1. Chapter 1

Johnny, Johnny Come Home

**I got this idea from a YouTube video I watched. **

Johnny Cade is tired of getting beaten up and being scared all the time. Finally he runs away from it all but, not before he stopped to say goodbye to a really important friend.

Ponyboy/Johnny

Chapter One,

Johnny Cade's P.O.V 

I just stood there and watched. Frozen with fear as my best friend got the fire beaten out of him by a bunch of Socs.

"Darry! Sodapop! Someone! Help!" Ponyboy yelled.

"Hey! Shut up kid!" One of the Socs yelled as they kicked him.

I wanted to yell for him or do something. I finally ran to the Curtis house and looked around, franticly, for someone.

"Darry! Sodapop! Anyone!" I yelled as I looked around.

Finally I heard footsteps running to the living room, where I was. Dally and Tim Shepard ran in from the back room.

"John, are you okay?" Dally asked.

"It's Pony. He's getting beat up by some Socs." I told him, running over to the door.

Dally and Tim followed me all the way back over to Ponyboy.

When we got there he was alone, sitting against the fence. I was the first to get to him.

"Pony… Are you okay?" I asked wiping some blood off his cheek.

Ponyboy shook under my hand. "They said they'd be back… With blades…" He said, noticeably holding the tears back.

I felt my heart drop. It was my fault. If I had done something they wouldn't come back. I should have cut them. "I'm so sorry Pony… I should've done something." I told him.

Ponyboy gave me a weak smile. "It's okay Johnny. You didn't need to get into it anyway. I mean not while your back's all messed up." Ponyboy said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Could you help me up Johnny?" He asked.

I nodded and put my hands under his arms as I stood up.

As I did, Dally came over to us. "Look Pony, I'm going to go tell Soda and Darry. Johnny could you clean him up, he looks like Hell." Dally asked looking Ponyboy over.

"Sure Dal." I whispered, helping Ponyboy walk over to his house.

I got Ponyboy to his house and told him to take his shirt off while I got Darry's first aid kit. I came back and saw Ponyboy sitting on the floor in only his old jeans. I stood at the doorway looking at his back. It was all bruised up and there were a few small cuts on it. The large bruises stood out on his pale back and I cringed at the sight. My eyed moved to the back of his head where blood mixed with his light hair that just started turning back to its original color.

Ponyboy finally turned to me and smiled. I felt like my heart stopped right then.

I walked over and put the kit down in front of him. "Look at me." I told him, putting my hands on the sides of his face to look at the damage. His lip was busted and he had a large bruise on the side of his head. I grabbed a rag that I had put hot water on and put it on his lip.

Ponyboy jumped a little then let his head rest on my hand. "Johnny… I was real scared. I don't feel real tuff right now…"

"No one does when they get jumped." I told him in a soft voice.

"You got jumped and beaten bad but, you're still tuff. But, I guess I was never tuff in the first place…" Ponyboy said.

I felt my hand move up and down with his lip. "Ponyboy you're tuff but, I'm… I'm nothing like that. I can't even keep my cool around the fuzz." I whispered taking the rag away.

"Johnny you're something… I can't think of it right now. You've done a lot… You've been through a lot. I guess if you're not tuff you're _tough_." Ponyboy told me.

I smiled at him. "Believe what you want Pony. Turn around…" I told him.

He did and leaned over so that I could see his whole back. "Johnny… what am I going to do when they come back?"

The question struck me like I'd been hit by a truck. I remembered that I could be dead tomorrow and there'd really be nothing I could do for him. The old man might just off me tonight.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my switchblade. I put it on the floor and pushed it to him. "Here… I want you to keep this with you. Don't ever go anywhere without it, ya hear?" I asked.

"Johnny what are you gonna…"

"Ponyboy… Don't talk back." I said, putting some alcohol on the rag.

Ponyboy let out a gasp when I pressed the rag against his back.

"I just never want to see you like this again…"


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny, Johnny Come Home

Chapter Two

Johnny Cade's P.O.V 

When I finished cleaning Ponyboy up I told him to get in the shower. I waited for the soft sound of water hitting the tub before I moved. I got up and walked to Ponyboy's room.

'_Where is it…_?' I thought to myself as I looked around. '_If I were Dally where would I_ _put a box of knives_?'

Dally put all the knives he 'borrowed' in a box in the Curtis home. He thought the fuzz wouldn't think to look there if he ever got rat out. All I knew about it was that it was in Ponyboy and Sodapop's room.

I looked under the bed and in the closet. Then I looked in the dresser. When I got to the bottom I found some of my clothes that I'd left here years ago. I took them out and found under them was a picture of Ponyboy and I when we were younger. I looked on the back of the photo and read: Ponyboy Curtis: 7 years old Johnny Cade: 9 years old

I grinned at the picture and put it on the clothes I had just pulled out. There it was… the box. I opened it and looked at all the knives.

Before I could find a good switch blade I heard the bathroom door open. I grabbed a sliver butterfly knife and shoved it in my back pocket. I quickly put all the stuff back the way I found it and stood up just in time to see Ponyboy walk in. I looked up to him and blushed. Ponyboy was standing there in only a towel around his slim waist.

"I thought you left Johnny…" He said walking over to the dresser.

I walked over to the door. "Well… I…" I couldn't get any words out.

"It's okay Johnny. You can stay here tonight." He said getting out some clothes and put them on the bed.

"I need to go home…" I lied.

Ponyboy shrugged and began to remove his towel.

I turned around quickly and almost ran to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow!" I called back to him.

When I got home I looked at the front door for a few minutes before I went in. As soon as I shut the door I felt a slap in the face.

"What are you doing?!" My mom yelled into my face.

"I just…"

"Why are you here?!" She screamed.

I winced when she slapped me again. I gave a weak cry when I saw my dad come out into the living room. I looked at my mom and for a second I could have sworn she looked worried for me.

I was snatched to the middle of the room by my dad and pushed to the floor. I felt glass being broken across my back. I cried out in pain and felt my dad pick me up by the back of my shirt. He ripped it opened from the back and chuckled.

"Yeah that's my boy… The hero… More like the dumb ass." He said pushing me into the wall.

"Please…" I begged as I slipped down to my knees.

"What do you want me to do Boy? You're a failure! You can't even try to make me proud." He said kicking me.

My face hit the wall and I closed my eyes, trying to think of a reason to run from death.

"_Darry! Sodapop! Someone! Help!"_

"_Johnny… I was real scared. I don't feel real tuff right now…"_

"_Johnny you're something… I can't think of it right now. You've done a lot… You've been through a lot. I guess if you're not tuff you're tough."_

Ponyboy…

I quickly picked myself up and ran outside. I ran toward the lot as I heard my dad yelling to me.

When I got there I feel down and tried to cover my back. Finally I got to sleep on the hard ground.

When I woke up it was still dark out. I couldn't get back to sleep so I sat against a tree.

'_Run…_' My mind told me. '_Run…_' But where? Where would I go?

'_You're noting but a bother to everyone. Without you they'd live a better life. A normal life. Just leave. Go anywhere but here. You're parents don't love you so why should anyone else? All you do is get beaten up and get scared. Just leave!_' I told myself. I stood up and started to run. I didn't know where I was going, but I ran.

I found my self at Ponyboy's front door, just looking at it. I reached out and opened it. I walked quietly to Ponyboy's room and slipped in. I saw Ponyboy wrapped in Sodapop's arms and for a minute I envied Sodapop.

As I walked over to the dresser I listened to Ponyboy's soft, even breathes. I got on my knees and quietly opened the bottom drawer. I took the picture from under the clothes. I ripped it in half and left the part with me on top of Ponyboy's head board. I then went over to his desk and scribbled down a goodbye note and put that on the head board along with the picture.

I looked down at him and saw in his hand was my switchblade. With a sighed I pulled my ripped shirt off and tossed it aside. I went back to the dresser and grabbed one of Ponyboy's shirts and pulled it over my head.

I looked at Ponyboy one last time and let a tear slide down my face. I quickly wiped it away when I heard him whimper.

"No… The book… The kids… Johnny…" He whispered, rolling away from Sodapop and out of his arms.

I went over to Ponyboy and kneeled beside him. "Ponyboy… It's okay… I'm right here." I said, putting my arm around him.

I felt him grab my shirt and burry his head in it. "Johnny… Don't… Don't leave without me…" He whispered.

It felt like I'd just swallowed my tongue but, I knew he was still asleep. "I'm sorry Ponyboy… I have to…" I said pulling his hands away from my shirt and putting his head back on the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny, Johnny Come Home

Chapter Three

Ponyboy Curtis's P.O.V 

I woke up in a cold sweat and looked around my dark room.

'_He was here…_' I told my self. '_I could hear him!_'

I got up and walked into the bathroom to think. I always had to think in an enclosed space with light. I sat on the tile floor and looked at the mirror across from me. I had dark bags under my eyes and my face was tear stained.

I could remember it… It must have happened.

_I was in the bed and I'd just woken from a bad dream when I felt a pair of arms around me. I thought it was Sodapop, because that's what he did when I had a nightmare._

"_Ponyboy… It's okay… I'm right here." I heard. That was defiantly not Sodapop._

_I knew it was Johnny and I was so glad he was there that I took a hand-full of his shirt and buried my head into his chest. I loved the way he smelled. Hair grease, cigarette smoke, and grass. _

"_Johnny… Don't… Don't leave without me…" I whispered. I had the feeling he was going somewhere and I didn't want him to leave me. _

_I heard a small sob before he said, "I'm sorry Ponyboy… I have to…" _

_I then felt him pull me off and put me back on the bed. _

With my bare back against the cold wall I fell asleep, just thinking of the tan greaser's soft touch and soft words.

I was woken up by a loud pounding on the door. "Ponyboy! You okay in there?!" I heard Darry holler.

I quickly stood up and opened the door. "Sorry Darry…" I said walking back to my room. Light now flooded the room and I saw something shinning from the bed. I walked over and grabbed Johnny's switchblade. I went to lie down and hit my head on the head board.

"Ow!" I whispered. I looked down at my chest and saw some paper had fallen.

I picked up one that seemed to be ripped. On the back it said: Johnny Cade: 9 years old. I turned it over and saw a picture of a young Johnny staring back at me. I smiled at it and grabbed the other paper.

_Goodbye Ponyboy, _

_I'm sorry but this time we couldn't run away together. Man, my parents were right… I am just a bother to everyone. Well not anymore. I'm gone now. I'll really miss you Pony. You helped me through this. Don't worry about me Pony. I'll be fine. Don't do anything you might regret. Live a good life. _

_I'll miss you, _

_Johnny _

I read the note over and over again. I couldn't believe it.

"Johnny…" I whispered letting an unintentional tear fall. I then jumped up and ran out to the door, letting Johnny's switchblade fall to the floor with a loud _clank_.

"I got to the porch and looked around. "Johnny! Johnny! That's enough! You can come out now!" I yelled looking around, wishing it was all just a game.

"Ponyboy, what the hell- "Darry stated to say.

I didn't let him finish. "Darry! It's Johnny! He's gone!" I yelled, letting tears fall down my face.

"Ponyboy, calm down. How do you figure Johnny's gone?" He asked, taking me back inside.

"Note… The note…" I shivered and picked the note up off the wood floor.

Darry read it quickly. "P-Ponyboy… Stay here… I'm going to go round up the gang. Don't move. Ya hear?" he said walking out the door.

I waited till I heard the truck start up until I walked into my room. I looked around and saw something in the corner. I walked over slowly and saw Johnny's old brown shirt with a long rip down the back.

I picked it up and sat on my bed. The image of Johnny's damaged back came in to my head. The large burn that covered his whole back brought me back to tears. Only parts of his back were the tan color of his whole body. I thought back to the first time I saw the burned back.

_I was walking with Johnny down the side walk in town. We were far off our side and we had to take a short cut through some woods if we didn't want to get jumped. It was really hard to get through all the tick branches everywhere. Johnny tried to make it easier for me by going before me. _

_I had his jacket tossed over my shoulder and Johnny had on one of my old tank tops on. My eyes trailed down his back to where his jeans started. I stopped my self from looking any lower because I knew it was wrong. _

_All of a sudden I heard a rip and I saw a large rip down Johnny's back. A long, sharp branch had ripped the back of my old tank top. The old tank top was falling off and I got a clear view of his back. It was red and most of the skin was burned off. I put my hand on the middle of his back softly and felt him jump under me, but he didn't push me away. I ran my hand down his back then back up to his shoulder. The burning church came back to me. I'd ran in there and Johnny ran after me. It was my fault. _

_It was just so painful to look at. I closed my eyes and put my forehead against his shoulder. "I'm sorry Johnny…" I whispered. _

"_Ponyboy… It's not your fault…" He whispered back. _

_I felt him lean against a tree. "Yes it is and you know it. If I hadn't of ran into that burning church you wouldn't have…" _

_I felt Johnny put his hand over mine. "Don't worry Ponyboy. I'm fine. It don't even hurt that much." _

"Ponyboy? Where are ya?" I heard. For a second I thought it was Johnny.

I eagerly jumped off the bed and ran over to the door. I sighed when I saw Sodapop instead of Johnny. I slowly walked back into my room and picked Johnny's shirt up off the floor. I sat down on the bed again and put my face into his ripped shirt.

I felt Sodapop sit down and put his arm around me. "I'm sorry Pony…"

"Why did he leave without me?" I asked, muffling my whimpers with the shirt.

"I don't know, Pony. Don't worry about Johnny… He can take care of himself." Sodapop told me.

I let out a loud cry. "Aren't we gonna find him?" I asked.

Sodapop looked at me for a minute then sighed. "We're gonna try." He said quietly.

I pulled away from him and went into the living room. The whole gang was there. Dally looked the worst out of all of them.

He was leaning against the wall with an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He looked kind like he had a hangover too.

Marcia and Cherry were standing over beside the door looking really uncomfortable. I looked at them from across the room and sighed. "What are you two doin here?" I asked, forcing a smile.

"Oh, hi Ponyboy… We were out with Dally and Two-Bit then we got the news about Johnny…" Marcia said, brushing her, now longer, black hair out of her face. "I'm sorry… He was a good guy…"

"He's not dead you know!" I snapped. That got everyone's attention.

Marcia backed away, into the door. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it that way." She apologized quickly. She looked like she thought I was going to cut her.

'_Are angry Greasers worse than angry Socs?_' I asked myself. '_No…_' I decided. '_Angry Socs have to get revenge some way. Most of the time they take it out on Greasers that didn't do nothin to them…_'

"I'm sorry…." I muttered to her. I didn't mean to snap at her and I felt bad.

She didn't say anything, but went over and sat with Two-Bit.

He looked really sad too as he sat on the arm rest of the couch.

"Damn it! Just standing around isn't finding him!" Dally yelled, dropping his cigarette. "I don't care what you guys do, but I'm going to look for him." He said going to the door.

My head snapped up and I followed him. "I'm going too." I told Sodapop more than anyone else.

Johnny Cade's P.O.V 

I sat on a rocking train that whole night until I was back in Windrixville. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go. It looked exactly like it used to. I took in the fresh air as I walked over to Jay Mountain and looked over to where the church used to be.

I walked over to the pile of rubble and saw a card. I bent down and picked it up. It was a two of hearts. One of the edges were burned, but over all it was still useable. I tucked it into my pocket and looked around for more.

I walked around in the rubble for a while until I sat down right in the middle. I looked to my right and saw something I thought I'd never see again. The book._ Gone With the Wind_ was sitting right beside me. It was burned and messy with time, but I could still read a few of the pages.

"Sc- Scarlet is stunned by the sight of the Wilkes' home, Twelve Oaks, which has been burnt to the ground by the Ya- Yankees. Her response - to avoid thinking of it now - is one that she often relies upon to dull the effects of grief, worry or the pangs of con- conscience." I read out loud. I couldn't read that good, but I remembered when Ponyboy read it to me. He made the words flow.

I heard foot step from behind me. I stuffed the book in my jacket pocket and looked over to a fat man. I remembered him from the last time I was there.

"Johnny? Johnny Cade? Is that you?" He asked.

I nodded and stood up.

He walked over to me and shook my hand. "Oh my. You have returned. Where is your friend? Uhm… Horseboy? Oh no that's not it at all…"

"Ponyboy…" I told him.

"Thank you. My memory's not what it used to be."

"He's back at his house… I… Uhm…."

"You came to visit?" He asked, leading me out of the rubble.

"Yeah…" I lied.

"Well come now my boy. You may come stay with my wife and I. I insist." He said, pulling me to his house.

"Thank you…" I whispered. "Can I use your phone when we get there?" I asked.

"Yes, yes. Now come along."


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny, Johnny Come Home

Chapter Four

Johnny Cade's P.O.V 

I walked with Jerry Wood to his small house only miles away from the church. He had a small brick house. I saw toys sitting outside so, I figured they had a kid or somethin.

"Uhm… Johnny please don't take this in a bad way but, you're a Greaser and I know you must carry a…"

Before he could finish I pulled Dally's butterfly knife out. "I won't show your kids or nothin, but I want to keep this on me." I told him.

He sighed and nodded. "Keep it _on_ you." He warned.

We got to the front door and a little girl, around the age of five, ran out and hugged Jerry. She had long brown hair put into braids. Her face had freckles all over it.

"Oh Valerie. Meet Johnny Cade. You remember him from the paper." Jerry said.

Valerie looked up to me and smiled. "Hello." She said, holding her hand out for me to shake.

I shook her hand and kept my mouth shut. "Uhm… Jerry… Phone…" I said softly.

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot. Valerie, show him to the sitting room." Jerry said opening the door for us.

When I stepped inside I saw something I never thought I'd see. The whole room was full of kids. They were all under the age of seven. I saw boys and girls.

Valerie took my pants leg and led me through them. They all gazed up at me with their big eyes.

"These are my brothers and sisters. Counting me there's fourteen. Seven boys and seven girls." Valerie told me when we got to the hall way. She opened a door on the left and let me walk in. "There ya go. I'm going to find Mommy to tell her you're here."

I waited until she left to dial Ponyboy's number. I need to let him know I was okay. And I wanted to hear his voice.

_Ring. _

'_Come on_!' I thought to myself.

_Ring. _

_Click _

"Hello." I heard. It was Sodapop.

"Uhm… Sodapop… Is Ponyboy around?' I asked.

"Johnny! Johnny where are you?" He asked.

I sighed knowing already this would happen. "Sodapop I really want to talk to Ponyboy. Is he around?" I asked leaning on the wall.

It was silent and I felt a shiver go down my spin. "Johnny I'm sorry. He's out looking for you. Now tell me where you are and I'll come pick you up."

"No. I want to… Forget it. I'm not coming back. Just tell Ponyboy I-I miss him and I'm okay." I told Sodapop.

"But, Johnny… Please. Pony would really like it if you'd come back."

"No. Soda just tell him. And tell him to keep my knife with him. All the time."

"But-"

I hung up before he could say anything else. My heart was beating so loud it was all I could hear.

"Pony…" I said out loud in a small whisper.

Ponyboy Curtis's P.O.V 

I walked with Dally through town, looking everywhere for Johnny.

"Dally he's probably out of town by now." I told him, leaning against a street lamp.

"How do you know?" He snapped.

"He left the note in my room and woke me up. Don't snap at me!" I yelled. Right then I'd regretted it.

When I felt pain shoot through my jaw I wasn't at all surprised.

"You don't tell me what not to do you little shit!" Dally yelled, slugging me again in the side.

I fell on the side walk and held my side. I looked up at him and saw how mad he was. He looked like he would kill me. I shoved my hand into my back pocket and pulled out Johnny's knife.

"You don't know what to do with that." Dally said, calming down.

I shivered and backed away from him. "Y-You want to bet." I asked, trying to stay tough.

"Get up." He demanded, grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet. "Look I'm sorry, kid. I just can't control myself." Dally said pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

I took one and lit it with my lighter. "It's okay. I just hope we can find him soon." I said.

We began to walk again, but it was getting dark and I decided to go back home. When I walked through the door I was eminently wrapped into Sodapop's arms.

"Ponyboy… He misses you." He whispered into my ear.

"W-What are you talking about?" I asked, pushing myself away from him.

"Johnny… He called while you were gone. He said he misses you…"

"No…" I said walking passed him.

Sodapop grabbed my arms. "He said to keep the knife with you all the time. He said he's not coming back."

"No! Stop lying to me!" I yelled, snatching my arm away and stomping out the door. I waited for a minute before I ran. The exact way I did when Darry hit me.

I ended up in the lot and fell down into a pile of old newspapers. I could hear footsteps behind me.

"Please Pony! I'm not lyin'. Johnny called. He really did. He asked for you, but you were out." Sodapop told me as he put his arms around me.

I pushed away and fell back onto the grass. I pulled the news paper over me. "I'm sleepin' here tonight." I told him.

A few seconds later I felt his arms around me. I buried my head into his chest and fell asleep.

Johnny Cade's P.O.V 

I was curled up in a blanket on the sitting room couch when I felt a little hand shake my arm. I rolled over and saw one of Jerry's kids.

It was a little girl with her hair down, holding onto a brown bear.

I looked at her for a minute then she claimed onto the couch and hugged me. I didn't know what was happening. I'd never hugged a kid before.

She let me go and looked up to me. "Hi. I'm Kate. You saved me from the church." She said with a smile.

"I did?" I asked, dumbstruck.

"Yeah. You picked me up and handed me to a big guy. My parents told me to tell you thank you but I was scared." Kate told me.

I sat up and tuned the lamp on. "Why would you be scared?" I asked, letting her sit in my lap.

"You're big." She said using her arms to show that I was bigger than her.

"Did you think I was going to hurt you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, but you looked like you didn't want to talk to anyone. You came in here and didn't come out." She explained, looking up to me with her…blue/grey eyes. Just like Ponyboy's.

"I'm sorry Kate. I just miss someone a lot right now." I told her. What was she going to do? Go tell everyone?

"Won't you see her when you go back home?" Kate asked.

I chuckled. "I don't miss a broad…I mean girl. I miss my friend. He was in the fire with me. And… I'm not going back…" I had to tell someone.

"Why not? If you love him then you should go back." Kate told me.

"Wait… I don't l-love Pony." I told her quickly.

'_Why am I lying? I love him. I've always loved Ponyboy Curtis. But I think Darry and Sodapop would put the fear of God in me if they found out. The whole gang would beat me up. Even worse Ponyboy would beat me up._' I thought.

"Yeah ya do. The way you looked when you told me you missed him and not a _her_, well I can't explain it but it looked like love to me." Kate said, laying down on my chest.

"Well even if I do. I couldn't tell him anyway. He couldn't like a guy. Not a guy like me." I said softly.

Kate yawned and got under the blankets with me. "Daddy said that when he was in the ambulance with Ponyboy he kept asking for you. More then the other guy. He even said your name in his sleep. Daddy has told me the story a lot. Every night he tells me about the heroes that saved my life." With that Kate was fast asleep.

I sighed and looked at the ceiling fan as I put my arms around the little girl. "Thanks Kate…"


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny, Johnny Come Home

Chapter Five

Ponyboy Curtis's P.O.V 

I woke up in Sodapop's arms, only now I was looking at someone's back. I sat up and Sodapop's arms just fell away. I looked over to a sleeping Darry. He had his arms tucked under his head and he was bunched into a ball. I felt bad because, it has always been me and Sodapop. Darry was just there.

I put an arm around me oldest brother and pulled myself close to him. He was so warm. Big, mean Darry warm as Sodapop, maybe even warmer.

I put my head on his back and sighed. I remembered doing almost the same thing with Johnny at the church.

I felt Darry wake up. He rolled over and looked at me. I thought, for a minute, that he was going to push me off of him. He didn't, he smiled at me and put his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Pony… I'm real sorry bout Johnny…" He said, sitting up.

I did the same and faced him. "Yeah… He called…" I said, quietly.

"I know. I was there."

"Yeah…"

"Pony… I think he might call again. You can go on home and wait okay?" Darry said helping me up.

I nodded and walked home slowly.

When I got home I sat down in Darry's chair and picked up a book. I was going to be there for a while.

Johnny Cade's P.O.V 

I woke up with Kate still lying on my chest. I softly picked her up and held her as I got up. She didn't move at all. She was sound asleep. I put her where I just got up from. I pulled the blankets up to her chin and walked out of the room.

I walked down the small hallway and ran into Jerry.

"Oh, My boy. How did you sleep? I'm sorry about Kate. She didn't bother you did she?" He asked, putting an arm on my shoulder.

"No she was fine. I talked to her and she fell asleep. Ya know… I need to take a shower. Could you…"

"Oh of course. At the end of the hallway."

I thanked him and went to the bathroom. I turned the hot water on and slipped my shirt off. Or Ponyboy's shirt. I put it on the sink and unbuttoned my pants.

Before I pulled them down I heard a scream behind me. I turned around and saw Jerry's wife standing there looking at me. She saw my back.

Jerry came running in. "What's going on?" He asked, putting a hand on his wife's back.

"Jerry… You told me it was bad but you didn't say it was that bad." She said looking away.

Jerry looked at me for a minute. "Turn around son." He said.

I winced, ready for him to belt me. I heard him gasp.

"What did you do?" He asked, running his finger down my back. "You have cuts… Infected cuts." He told me softly. "Kelly, go get the first aid kit. Johnny, come with me."

I walked with Jerry to his room and he told me to sit on the bed.

They cleaned me up and rapped me up. I never felt like an adult, besides Darry, ever liked me till then. It felt good.

Ponyboy's P.O.V 

I sat beside the phone for hours and hours. I turned on the TV and watched the news. They hadn't said anything about Johnny missing. He was just another greaser kid.

'_I love Johnny… But why? He's a guy and I'm a guy. This shouldn't be happening. I can't feel this way for him_.' I leaned back in Darry's chair and tried to concentrate on the news. It was harder than it should have been…

Finally Darry and Sodapop came home from work. I stood up and looked at them. "I need you take a shower. Could you two wait for Johnny…? See if he calls?"

"Yeah." Sodapop answered quietly.

When I got into the bathroom I turned the water on and opened the window. This wouldn't take long.

I ran out of the yard and to the lot. It was empty like it always way. I couldn't stop there. I ran on to Johnny's house. I could hear his parents fighting inside so, I went around the side and found the small window for the basement, where Johnny used to sleep.

I slipped in and landed on Johnny's small bed. I looked around for anything that would be good to keep of his.

I looked under the bed and found a shirt. I remembered it. Mom bought it for him.

I leaned against his night table and figure out real fast that it wasn't sturdy. It fell apart and made a loud _thunk_.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard Johnny's dad walking down the stairs.

He stormed in and hit me.

I fell on Johnny's bed, hitting my head on the wall.

"What ya doin here boy? Your mamma done told ya to stay out!" He yelled hitting me in the stomach.

He thought I was Johnny. I gasped and tried to get away.

"No, no boy. I'm your dad and I have to punish you." He taunted.

He pulled me off the bed and kicked me in the stomach then punched me in the back.

I fell to my knees and coughed up blood. "Please… Stop… I'm not…" I gasped out.

He didn't let me finish, "You're not what? Good enough for my time? Well I'm your daddy so I have to give you some of my time. What kinda dad would I be id I didn't?"

I felt him kick me in the side over and over again. I just thought the whole time about how Johnny went through worse every time he came home.

Johnny Cade's P.O.V 

I ate lunch with Jerry and his family. It was fun and the kids all had a chance to say something. They were so… clean. Like they used real good grammar. Like Pony's parents did.

"So Johnny, when are we going to get to see Ponyboy again?" Jerry asked, putting his plate away.

I froze, "I don't know… I- I'll go call him and see…" I really wanted to talk to him.

I was excused from the table and went to sitting room. I picked up the phone and prayed Pony would answer this time.

"Hello."

No luck… It was Darry.

"Hey Darry… Is Pony there?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah hold on." He said.

My heart leaped and I let out a breath. I sat there waiting for over ten minuets and I started to worry.

Finally someone picked up the phone. This time it was Sodapop. "Johnny… We can't find Ponyboy… Anywhere…"


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny, Johnny Come Home

**Thank you! Everyone that reviewed! You're all just too cool! **

**Lady Prince**

**Anony. Lover**

**HawkCade**

Chapter Six

Johnny Cade's P.O.V 

I started to shake furiously. "D-Darry, you find him. You hear?" I noticed my voice rising slightly.

"I will Johnny. Give me your phone number. I'll call when he's safe." Darry said.

I told him the number quickly then hung up. I sat down on the couch and looked at Ponyboy's shirt. I took it off and put it on my pillow. I couldn't wear it any longer. It had been painful to wear. I had an old tank top on under it so it didn't matter if I wore it or not.

I pulled a pack of cigarettes out of my pocket and lit one. I calmed down a bit, but not that much.

"Johnny?" I turned to the door and saw Kate standing there, looking over to me.

I took a long drag and sighed. "Kate, you just run along now. I'm not feeling too good." I told her.

"What's the matter?" She asked coming in, closing the door behind her.

"Well, Ponyboy's missing. But I'm sure Darry and the gang can find..." Before I could finish I busted into tears. I couldn't help it. I knew it was my fault.

The cigarette fell out of my mouth and I stomped it out quickly. I put my head in my hands and sobbed silently.

I felt Kate's little arms around my neck and I hugged her back this time. "I hope he's okay…" Kate whispered, putting her head on my shoulder.

"Me too." I sobbed.

Ponyboy Curtis's P.O.V 

I felt pain shot through my head as it hit the floor. Johnny's dad just didn't have enough. I thought he was going to kill me for sure. Before he could, Johnny's mom yelled for him. He spat on me and left. When he was gone I pulled myself onto Johnny's bed and got out the window.

When I got onto the wet grass I stayed there, with my face in the dirt. I couldn't move anymore. It hurt too much. Johnny went through this all the time, and then had the energy to run all the way to the lot. I couldn't even get out of the yard.

I let my eyes close and as soon as I did I heard people running over to me. "Dally! Steve! He's right here!" I heard.

The voice belonged to Two-Bit. I felt him role me over and I groaned.

"Pony, who did this to you?" Dally asked bending over me.

I coughed and felt something come out of my throat. I was pretty sure it was blood. "Johnny… Johnny's dad… He thought I… I was Johnny." I gasped out.

I felt someone pick me up. "Okay buddy. Just stay still and don't fall asleep." The soft words belonged to Steve. Even if that surprised me at the time I just nodded.

"Do… Do you guys think we should take him to the hospital? He looks pretty bad." Two-Bit asked, looking me over.

"D- Did Johnny ever go to the hospital?" I asked softly.

"Pony, shut your trap. You're just making it hard on yourself." Steve scolded.

"No, Johnny hasn't gone to the hospital because of his dad, but that doesn't mean he didn't need to." Dally answered.

"Yeah, one time he broke his ankle and Darry rapped it up the best he could and didn't let Johnny go back home for about three weeks. That was when you and Sodapop went with your parents to the ranch for the summer." Two-Bit said. "I had to help out. I brought Johnny stuff and kept him company when Darry went out." He added.

"There was another time when Johnny started throwing up blood all the time. You remember that. Darry made Johnny stay again and let him stay in Sodapop's old room. He was there for about two months." Steve told me.

I leaned against his chest and thought about that.

_We were all in the living room watching T.V. The whole gang. Suddenly Johnny jumped up and turned around, covering his mouth with his hand. I saw blood drip from his hand to the floor. _

"_Johnny!" I was the first to get to him._

_His hand was full of blood and his face was pale. _

_I helped him to the bathroom and Darry took over. _

_Johnny had to stay in bed. I brought him stuff and sometimes I'd sleep in there. Darry told me not to sleep in the bed with him so; I slept in a chair beside him. _

_Johnny was miserable, but thankful that he was forced to stay away from his parents._

_We did everything for Johnny and when the first month was over all we could do was pray. We thought he was going to die. He wouldn't eat and he kept throwing up blood. _

_Darry finally called in a priest and had him pray for Johnny and bless him. Johnny wasn't scared, but I was. _

_After that month Darry let me sleep with Johnny because he wanted me to spend as much time with him as I could. _

_It was weird. Not the sleeping with him part. That was okay. He would always put his arms around me and burry his head into my back or chest. The weird thing was that he was getting better. Everyday he would eat more and throw up less until he was all better. _

_Everyone thought it was me. I helped him when all I did was sleep in the same bed. _

_Sodapop told me that I gave him the will to fight it. _

When we got to my house they put me on the couch and Steve told Dally to go find Darry and Sodapop.

I remember Steve slashing me with really cold water then getting the phone. He dialed a number and waited for a minute.

"Johnny… Yeah. Here talk to him and keep him awake." Steve said, putting the phone to my ear.

My shaky hand took the phone and pressed it to my ear.

"Johnny?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah Pony. It's me. Are you okay?" He asked in a soft, soothing voice.

"Been better…" I answered.

I heard him chuckle slightly, but it sounded like it turned into a sob. "What happened to you?"

"I… Went to get something to remember you by at your house and… Your dad came down and thought I was you… He…"

"Stop… I know. You need to go to the hospital. Please just go." Johnny sobbed for sure this time.

"No… You never went to the hospital. Why should I after one beating?" I asked.

"Because, Pony, you're not me. Your body can't take it. And if we lost you… It would matter." He told me.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"Christ Ponyboy! Just go to the hospital and I'll be there when I can!" he yelled.

I winced and apparently Two-Bit and Steve heard because, now they were looking at me. "I-I"

"Look Pony, I didn't mean to snap. Could you just go? Please." Johnny begged quieter than ever.

"Okay Johnny. Only if you promise you'll come." I told him.

"I promise…" He said.

After that I heard him mumble something and with a _click_ he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Johnny, Johnny Come Home

Chapter Seven

Johnny Cade's P.O.V

I raced into the living room and found Jerry reading to everyone. "Jerry… I need a favor…" I said quickly.

He looked up to me and nodded. "What is it?" He asked, putting the book away.

"I need you to drive me to the hospital." I answered leaning against the wall.

"Why? Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing his jacket.

"I'm fine. It's Pony. He got hurt and I told him I'd be there for him." I explained going back to the sitting room to get Ponyboy's shirt.

When I went to Jerry's car I heard the kids behind me. I sighed and turned around to see all fourteen of them.

"I uhm… I'll come back one day." I told them.

Kate pushed her way through and grabbed my leg. The other's just left slowly.

I patted Kate on the head and she held me tightly. "Kate I have to go. I'll see you again. I promise." I said, picking her up.

She put her arms around my neck and refused to let go.

I looked to Jerry for help and he just chuckled. "Now, now Kate. You'll see him again." Jerry said, taking the kid away.

He set her down and claimed into the car.

I sat beside him and stayed silent the whole ride.

When Jerry stopped of a pit stop I got to get out and smoke. So, I stood there in an old tank top and I was, noticeably, a very greasy person. It was kinda uncomfortable being looked at by passing people.

Finally Jerry came back and we were on our way again.

Ponyboy's P.O.V

Darry and Sodapop came home and put me in the back of the truck to take me to the hospital. Sodapop stayed in the back with me, stroking m hair.

"He's going to be there… He told me…" I kept mumbling softly.

"Sure Ponyboy. He'll be there. Johnnycake doesn't lie…" He would reply every time with the same thing.

"I know he'll come…" I told him.

When we finally got to the hospital they rushed me to a room to look at me. I kept on asking for Johnny, but they would just tell me to sit still. The doctor stitched up my lip and above my eye.

They let the gang come see me after that, but they didn't want me to go home. Darry sat in the chair beside my bed while everyone else messed around with stuff.

Two-Bit and Dally left soon after and Sodapop laid down on the bed beside me as Steve sat in another chair.

They all dosed off before I did, I was waiting up for Johnny. He was going to be there and I knew it.

When I started to dose off I heard the door open slowly. I closed my eyes quickly and heard the door shut. The bed tilted a little and I felt a hand on my head.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner Pony…" Johnny said softly.

I opened my eyes and sat up, trying to not wake Sodapop.

Johnny looked at me for a minute then hugged me. "I'm sorry for leaving like that Pony. I'm real sorry." He whispered softly.

I wanted to kiss him so bad. He was so close. He smelled so good.

"It's okay Johnny. I missed you so much." I said when he let me go.

Johnny looked at Darry, Steve, and Sodapop. "Do you want to go outside and talk?" he asked, standing up.

I nodded and followed him out to the hall. There were people walking around and they looked at us. Two little greaser boys, one in an old tank top and another in a hospital gown.

Outside Johnny gave me a cigarette and we sat down on a bench.

"So… Where did you go?" I asked.

"Windrixville…"

"Oh…"

We sat in silent for a few minutes until Johnny spoke up. "Pony have you ever been… In love?" He asked.

My heart broke… Johnny was in love now… "Y-Yeah…" I answered.

"Well I really love someone and I want to show them that I do… I just don't know how." He explained.

"Well just act on impulse…" I told him.

I felt Johnny turn my head by the chin. He looked at me then softly kissed me on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Johnny, Johnny Come Home

Chapter Eight

Johnny Cade's P.O.V 

I kissed him softly. I could feel he jump a little then he just leaned into me. It felt so good and I pulled away. "Ponyboy… Do you… Do you mean you…?" I started to ask.

Before I could finish he kissed me. I could feel his soft lips on mine and I didn't know if I should put my hands on him or not.

Ponyboy rapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down on the bench.

I looked around before it went any farther. No one was in sight so I decided to see where this might go.

I kissed him again, but this time it had more passion. I felt the heat the got caught between our bodies. I just wanted the rip his shirt off, but I didn't. I slipped my hands on his sides and kissed him roughly.

Pony broke the kiss and I watched him cry out in pain under me.

I jumped up and helped him sit up. "Ponyboy. Are you okay?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I… It hurts! Johnny! Ahhh!" He yelled, holding his sides. "Johnny! Do something! Please!" He begged.

I didn't know what to do, but I was pretty sure what had happened. His ribs were broken. If I knew my old man I knew he always went right for the ribs. My ribs have been broken a lot of times. I moved his hands and started softly massaging his sides slowly. "Breath Pony…" I told him softly.

Ponyboy gave off short, choppy gasps. When he started breathing evenly I helped him back to his room.

He leaned on me the whole time, gasping every once in a while.

When we got back to the room Darry was standing at the door with a doctor. "Ponyboy!" Darry yelled taking him from me.

Sodapop and Steve looked at me and smiled.

"How ya doin Johnny? Welcome back." Steve said shaking my hand.

I looked at Darry and watched him help Pony back into bed. "Why didn't you guys tell him he broke his ribs?" I asked quietly.

"We were going to tell him in the morning. He looked really tiered." The doctor explained, checking Ponyboy's pulse. "How did you… Oh never mind. If you're going to stay then stay, but if anyone is planning on leaving they need to." The doctor said walking out.

I looked at Sodapop, Steve, and Darry. They all looked at each other then back to Ponyboy.

"We're real sorry Pony, but we have to work and…"

"It's okay. Go ahead." Ponyboy said, smiling.

"I'll stay." I said too quickly. I felt my face getting red as everyone looked at me.

"Thanks Johnny…" Ponyboy said, grinning at me.

The other's shrugged and walked out after saying their goodbyes.

For a while I just watched Ponyboy and he watched me. I felt like jumping on him, but I didn't want to hurt him.

I decided to just walk over to him slowly.

He sat up and let me sit beside him before he pulled me closer.

I brushed my lips on his and he shivered slightly under me. I let my hands, gently, travel down his body. When I got to the bottom of the gown I tugged at the ends.

Ponyboy pulled me to him and kissed me roughly.

I put my hands to his back and untied his gown.

He gasped and I used that opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. His mouth was so sweet and I couldn't get enough.

I let my lips travel to his neck slowly. Suddenly all I could think about was Kate instead of Pony's body.

"_Yeah ya do. The way you looked when you told me you missed him and not a her, well I can't explain it but it looked like love to me."_

I pushed myself away and looked Ponyboy in the eyes. "We need to sleep." I told him.

"Can we start again tomorrow?" He asked, but it sounded more like a plead to me.

**Sorry it's short… **


	9. Chapter 9

Johnny, Johnny Come Home

Chapter Nine

Johnny Cade's P.O.V 

I woke up with Ponyboy beside me. He had his arms around my torso and his head on my shoulder. I could feel his warm breath on the nip of my neck I shuddered, but quickly recovered when a nurse walked in.

She was carrying a needle with liquid in it.

I sat up, trying not to wake Pony. "What are you doing?" I asked watching her take Ponyboy's arm.

"I'm giving him pain med. We have to give him an x-ray soon to see if we should let his ribs heal themselves." She explained sticking the needle in Ponyboy's vain.

Pony woke up and winced a little. He looked over to me and smiled. "Morning…" He said, using his other arm to rub his eyes.

"Morning." I said watching the nurse leave. "How did you sleep?" I asked, running my hand through his hair.

"Good… I guess… Johnny I think I might be real messed up. I woke up last night and I couldn't breath…"

"Why didn't you wake me up Pony?" I asked, worried about him.

Ponyboy shook his head and moved closer to me, putting his hand on my lap.

I sighed and stroked his hair softly. "You'll be fine Ponyboy." I told him.

Later that morning they took Ponyboy to get an x-ray, leaving me in the room to wait for Darry and the others.

The only ones that came were Dally and Two-Bit.

"Darry and Sodapop are at work right now. They told us to check in." Two-Bit explained after the reunion between us.

I nodded and sat on the end of the bed. "I hope Pony's okay…" I said softly as I looked down at my old ripped tank top.

"He will be. Now where'd you go?" Dally asked, sitting beside me.

"Windrixville… I stayed with Jerry… You know that school teacher." I told him.

Dally nodded and put his hand on my back rubbing slightly.

The doctor came back and took Two-Bit aside.

I watched them and sighed. Something was wrong.

When the doctor left Two-Bit came back and looked at me. "He said… Ponyboy's going into surgery right now. His bottom rib is too close to an organ or something like that… I'm real sorry Johnny…"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Man… You two need to go tell Darry and Sodapop… I can take care of things here." I told them, making my way to the waiting room.

I sat there for a while, I didn't know how long. Finally someone came into the crowded waiting room.

"Is there anyone here for a," he looked down at his clip board again and sighed, "Ponyboy Curtis?"

I stood up quickly and walked with him back to a privet room. It was bigger and Ponyboy was hooked up to a machine this time. He was dead to the world as well.

"Ponyboy…" I said softly. I ruffled his hair a bit then kissed him softly on the cheek.

A tear fell from my eyes and onto Ponyboy's bed sheet. I stroked his chest softly and figured out that he had no gown on. I looked at the door and looked around. Then I pulled his blanket down slowly. I saw his chest and thought about kissing it softly, but I really didn't want to wake him. Sweating slightly, I pushed the blanket down more. I got to his waist and, to my disappointment, Ponyboy was wearing his underwear.

I closed my eyes and imagined me and Ponyboy… alone…

I pulled his blanket up and kissed him on the lips. "I'm sorry this happened. If I hadn't of ran away none of this would have happened. I really am a screw up…" I whispered, taking his hand into mine.

"Johnny… Johnny…. "He whimpered.

I leaned closer to him and took him into my arms. "What is it, baby?" I asked blushing when I let myself say 'baby'.

"You're not… You're not a screw up… I love you… I love you…" He whispered, opening his eyes slowly.

"I love you too Ponyboy. I just wish I hadn't…"

"Don't worry about it anymore. Please." Ponyboy told me.

He put his limp hand on my neck and pulled me down to his lip. I kissed him as he wanted me to. As I wanted to.

I heard a knock on the door then pulled away quickly. Darry and Sodapop walked in.

Darry walked over and kissed Ponyboy on the forehead. "How are you doing little buddy?" Darry asked quietly.

Ponyboy grinned up to him. "I'm doin good. I'd be better if I could have a weed…"

"Sorry… We can't do anything about that." Darry said smiling.

Sodapop sat on the end of the bed and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm happy you're okay…" He said.

"When can I go home?" Ponyboy asked, looking more to me than anyone.

"Don't know, Pony… They'll have to here for a couple of more days." I answered massaging his shoulder.

He looked down at his bed and sighed.

I smiled down to him. "I'll be here with you the whole time."

Sodapop smiled at me. "Thanks John."

"No problem…" I replied.

Ponyboy grinned up to me and put his hand on my leg.

That night, when everyone left, I slipped into the bed with Ponyboy. I put my arm around his torso and kissed his neck softly. "Pony… I've been thinking… How are we going to tell the gang?" I asked.

"Don't know..." Pony answered, leaning down and kissing my chest.

A shiver went up my spine and I rubbed his back. "Pony… We shouldn't." I whimpered.

Ponyboy didn't listen to me. He pulled me on top of him and kissed my naval as he held my waist.

I shuddered as he dipped his tongue in. "Please…" I moaned.

Ponyboy smiled against my stomach.

"Eck!" We heard.

I looked over to the door and saw a nurse standing at the doorway.

"Err… I'll leave you two alone now…" She said, closing the door.

I blushed and looked at Ponyboy, he just shrugged.

I felt him kiss me again then let me go.


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny, Johnny Come Home 

Chapter Ten 

Ponyboy Curtis's P.O.V 

I just got out of the hospital and I wanted Johnny more than ever. I sat in the back of the truck with him and I _had_ to lean on him. I felt like my head was about to explode if I didn't get to kiss him so, when the others got out at a dinner to pick up dinner I let Johnny have it. 

When they were out of sight I jumped on him, making him fall. We were in the back of the family truck, making out. I took his shirt off and he finally took dominance, rolling us over and pulling at my shirt.

Before it got any farther we heard the gang, more like Two-Bit and Sodapop mainly, racing back over to the truck. 

Johnny pushed himself off of me and helped me up. 

When they got back, Sodapop, Dally, and Two-Bit jumped in the back with me and Johnny. They passed us our food and began eating.

"Hey Johnny… What happened to your shirt?" Darry asked from the front. 

"Oh… I just got really hot." Johnny told him. 

I grinned proudly, knowing that I was the one that made him that hot.

When we got to my house we all went to the living room and sat down. 

Johnny sat on the floor with me and put his arm around me. 

I looked down at the bulge in his pants and started to sweat. 

Raging teenage hormones… That's what was wrong. I just wished I could control it. 

I got up and went to my room. I couldn't stand it anymore. 

When I got to my room I sat on my bed and looked around. I couldn't stop thinking about him and his body. 

It felt so wrong to love. I knew I really loved him, but I didn't know how much longer I could wait. 

I heard and knock on my door and saw Johnny walk in. It was over. 

I walked over and my lips crashed into his. Johnny put his hands on my back and led me over to the bed. I fell back on it and Johnny removed my shirt. He kissed my chest softly and ran his hands up and down my stomach. 

"John- Johnny…" I choked out as he began to suck on my jaw, kissing it and running his tongue along my jaw line.

I arched my back as he ran kisses down my chest and stomach to the top of my pants. 

"Oh… My… God…" I heard. 

Johnny and I looked over to the door and saw Dally and Two-Bit standing there with their mouths hanging opened.

"I… Uhm…" For once Two-Bit Mathews had nothing to say. 

Dally looked at everyone and started laughing. 

Five minutes later we were all in the living room with the TV off and a laughing Dallas Winston. 

"Would you shut up!" Steve yelled, finally. 

"Man, don't piss on my day." Dally said, hitting Steve in the back of the head.

Darry rolled his eyes and looked to us. He looked at us for a while before he just stood up and shook his head. "I can't do this. Sodapop, you take over." He said. 

Sodapop nodded and kneeled in front of us. He lit a cigarette and sighed. "Why didn't you just tell us, Pony?" He asked, taking a long drag afterward.

I shrugged and looked down. "I guess I didn't want you guys to hate us…" I replied truthfully. 

Sodapop chuckled and passed the weed to me. "We could never hate you guys. I mean," Sodapop stopped and looked at Dally, "you guys made Dally's day even better." 

I grinned and looked at Johnny, who was smiling slightly. "So, you guys don't care?" I asked. 

"No we don't care." Two-Bit answered. "But, you did almost kill me. I thought I was about to drop dead when I saw what you were doing."

**I'm so sorry it's short. So, so, so, so sorry but, right now I can't think of anything. **


	11. Chapter 11

Johnny, Johnny Come Home 

Chapter Eleven 

Johnny Cade's P.O.V 

For the next few weeks everyone treated us differently. I felt like we were doing something wrong, but they told us they were just getting used to this. I had stayed at the Curtis home without stepping foot into my own yard. I knew I needed to confront my parents for the last time I just didn't want to go alone and I really didn't want Pony tagging along. 

One day, while Ponyboy was at school, I found Two-Bit. "Hey Two-Bit, you think you could help me with something?" I asked, looking at the floor. 

"Yeah, what ya need Johnnycake?" He asked, grinning at me. 

"I need you to come to my house with me. I want you to stand on the porch and no matter what you hear, don't move." I told him. 

Two-Bit frowned at me. "Okay Johnnycake." He said patting me on the shoulder. 

We walked to my house slowly and I knew my old man was home. I took my jacket off and gave it to Two-Bit before I went in. 

"Johnny he's going to go right for your back. You need this." Two-Bit told me holding it out to me. 

"I know. I don't want protection. It won't do any good anyway. He'll just rip it off." I explained before walking into the house. 

It was dark and I saw my mom sitting on the couch watching TV with a bottle of beer in her hand. She looked at me and her eyes grew. "Boy," she whispered, "you better just get out of here." 

"No…" I told her firmly. 

She walked over to me and slapped me in the face. "He's up stairs right now. Get out of here." She whispered. 

I shook my head and tossed my arms around her, holding her tightly. 

I felt he try to push me away, but I didn't let go. She was my mother and I deserved a hug for all the times she wasn't there. 

I heard the old man stumbling down the stairs. He looked at me and hit me right away. 

I just held on to my mom and let a tear slide down my face. 

He started just punching me in the back. "I hate you, Boy! Get out of my house!" 

"I hate you too!" I yelled, pushing my mother back. 

She stumbled to the couch and held herself up. 

I saw a tear fall from her eye and I lashed out on my 'father'. "Look at this! This is your fault! Why you couldn't just be a good father and husband, I'll never know. How I came from such a hateful man, I don't know! Why don't you just leave before you kill someone?" I asked. 

He didn't answer, but he punched me in the jaw. "Don't talk to your daddy like that boy." 

I took all my courage and punched him in the stomach. "Don't talk to your son like that, man." I said. 

He starred at me and grinned. "Is that it?" He asked. 

"Yeah…" I told him softly. 

I walked over to my mother and hugged her one last I received a hug this time. I smiled and slipped my new knife into her hand. "If he ever gives you anymore trouble…" I whispered, before leaving. 

When I walked out of the house Two-Bit grabbed me and looked me over. "Johnny was you trying to kill me. You screamin in there. I thought he done killed ya."

"I'm fine." I said with a smile. 

Later that day, when Ponyboy got home, I told them what happened. 

Ponyboy gave my back a look over then hugged me tightly. "Don't do anything like that again." He whispered. 

I nodded and kissed him on the head. "I won't." I promised. 

The rest of the day was uneventful, until I washed my pants. I was standing in the kitchen, nothing but my boxers, taking stuff out of my pockets when I found the picture I took. 

The seven year old Ponyboy smiled up to me and I raced to Ponyboy's room. 

Ponyboy was sitting at his desk, doing homework when I looked at his head board. 

"What are you looking for?" Ponyboy asked, turning to me. 

"Remember when I left you the note on the head board?" I asked. 

"Yeah? What about it?" Ponyboy asked, sitting on the bed with me. 

"Well I left a picture with it." I explained. 

Ponyboy got off the bed and went over to his mom's old jewelry box. "Here it is." He said taking it out. 

I took mine out and gave it to him. 

He put the two sides together and smiled. "I remember that day…" 

"So do I…" I told him, kissing him softly on the cheek. 

A few weeks later Darry drove Ponyboy and I out to Windrixville. He dropped us off a t Jay Mountain. 

"I'll be here to pick you guys up tomorrow at three. Be here." He said driving away. 

I smiled at Ponyboy and lead him to Jerry's house. 

I saw Jerry's old car in the front and knocked on the door. 

Jerry's wife opened the door and smiled at us. "Johnny. Come in. You must be Ponyboy." She said shaking Ponyboy's hand. 

Ponyboy gasped when he saw all the kids. 

I saw Kate push her way in front of her brothers and sisters. She hugged me tightly and I picked her up. 

"I told you I'd be back Kate. This time I brought a friend." I told her. 

She looked at Ponyboy. "Just a friend?" She asked. 

"Maybe not _just _a friend." I told her with a grin. 

"Looks like love to me." 

**The End **


End file.
